Friction
by PX600
Summary: Despite coming from different backgrounds, they see each other so clearly and yet they blink far too much. Old souls mingling with an otherwise immature crowd, they're set apart from most of their peers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

**Force**

**Chapter 1**

The very first moment I laid my eyes on Soul, he gave me this haunting mystical electric feel of excitement. The kind of excitement you get when you feel danger or the feeling of being split in half by thunder bolts.

What I crave, for instance, is for my breath to be cut, my blood to boil, and, along with it, my body to explode, leaving me in human shreds of bloody confetti.

The heat, the shock, the light, it's enticing and seductive, it's scary and I want it!

More

More!

And it all began on the day of the Meister/weapon convention; a muster of weapons and meister, coming together in one commodious room, hoping to find their perfect partner. The day where I met Soul Eater for the very first time, I was only twelve-years old then. And I have yet to find myself a weapon. I suck.

I came to the convention with Black*Star to accompany me since us both have yet to find our self a weapon partner. Of course, Papa refuses the idea of having him to accompany me, the typical reaction. We walk to DWMA on foot with no problem, to find Death the Kid, Lord Death's son waiting for us on the doorway of the academy.

"Took you two look enough." Kid expected the two to be late and exhausted, so he hold out the two soda cans in both hands and hand it to the late comers.

Black*Star chugged at the soda that amplified his energy to "the godly level" in seconds and boasted, "I can't keep my fellow subjects wait for me any longer, let's go!" he runs straight for the door hoping to make a grand obnoxious entrance, without noticing that he's about to collide into teacher, Sid.

Sid sigh, knowing Black*Star just run into his brick like body, "It's too early in the afternoon for that entire ruckus, Black*Star." Sid put the large package he's carrying down to help the bleeding Black*Star on the floor.

"I-I'm ok." Though obviously he's injured, he still gives Maka and Kid a thumbs up.

"What's inside the parcel, Sid?" Kid asks, since he didn't remember his father ever mentioning new supplies for the academy.

"Ah, this thing?" he looked at the object and gave a slight chuckle, "a present for your father from one of the death scythes; the legendary Liberace's cursed piano."

"C-cursed?" I was no fan of cursed _anything_. In fact, just last week a cursed item tried to decapitate me.

Black*Star laugh blatantly, "Oh please, just because we're kids doesn't mean you can tell us some stupid story and think we believe that sort of crap."

"Well, is it crap?" Kid was obviously eager to know more about this piano. I can just see the gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

"The legend says, if you play on this piano you'll get punished by the angels who protected the soul of Liberace himself, but who knows." Sid picked up the large piano with one hand and said, "Well, I hope you three find yourself a good weapon, good luck."

"I still think it's just some hog washed crap." Said Black*Star who still believe that Sid's story is just some artificial tale for little disobedient kids. He quickly disregard the topic and yell, "Ok, face gorgeous, hair, blue and perfect, let's go be famous!" us three meister entered the convention without further ado. All eyes locked on us due to the discord Black*Star caused.

_One hour later…._

No good. I found no luck in finding myself a partner. I had weapons throw themselves to me once they read my nametag. Immediately the name _"Maka Albarn"_ rings a bell; I was Spirit and Kami's daughter one of DWMA's finer partners out there.

"You see her with the pig tail? That's Maka _Albarn."_

"Oh, hey she's not bad looking maybe I'll ask her."

"She's always the top of all the class; she must be a good meister."

I was pleased of course, but…they're just, not…right, in lack of better terms.

I saw that Black*Star and Kid didn't have luck on finding weapons either. Kid was shaking his head at this gorgeous grade A girl who can turn into a commando knife. While Black*Star was making speeches of his "ideal weapon" requirement.

Then suddenly atmosphere in the room grew stiff and overbearingly oppressive, I couldn't stand it. So I decided to go for a walk into the deeper into the academy to the bottomless pit, anywhere but there.

Suddenly ideas commence itself into my head; I'm scared. What if I can't find a weapon partner at all?

"I don't like this," I said to myself. Which surprised me: to think that I admit I've given up on myself! "What if I can't surpass Mama because of this one simple task?"

I face palmed myself, how can I be so stupid? I'm standing next to the library! Maybe there's a guide to this sort of thing that can solve my dilemma.

_Five-teen minutes later, I was proven wrong._

"There aren't any books about the guide to find weapons are there?" Maka asked the old librarian who's become familiar with Maka though her many visits to the library

"This is the tenth time now, Albarn."

"Right, but—"

"Maka, why don't you just ask Professor Stein right there?" the librarian was pointing outside toward the hallway where Prof Stein cruising the hallway with his chair in reckless abandon. "He _is_ the top meister to ever graduate from this academy."

"Thanks," I waved goodbye and run as fast as she can to the direction where Stein went off to hoping I can catch up to the guy, "Wait, professor Stein!"

It's either the guy being oblivious or he can't hear me. Whatever's the case, he doesn't seem like he want to stop to listen to what I have to say. He's not going to get away that easily.

I ran and shout, up until I lost him. He just made a turn and swiftly, without a trace, he unfathomably disappears into microscopic molecules.

"What just happened?" the hallway leads to a dead end. There's nothing but one bulky mirror at the end of the hallway, it just doesn't make any sense! Maybe all this frustration's unconsciously create this mirage in my head…

Suddenly, from the opposite direction I heard a faint staccato piano playing. There's nothing complex about the music piece, whoever was playing on the other end was playing the simple C scale in a peculiar tempo.

What distinguished this piano player than another in my opinion is that, I can't understand it.

The way whoever this person was playing the scale, it bewitched me to find the source of the music…how I explain this feeling without sounding inadequate? I can't seem to be able to sit down or stand up or anything, "What's this feeling…?"

I'm scared. But this music…there's something I want. It's pulling my body forth to something. I felt pulled away…from the feeling of getting pulled away. "I want to listen closer." I thought to myself.

My legs seems entranced to this abstruse force, speeding up whenever the tempo reaches to its maximum prestissimo pace and slowing down whenever the tempo reaches its minimum adalgio pace.

Everything feels as if it were going back in time, erasing everything else…

"This kind of feeling is weird," I thought to myself as I opened the door to what I expect, an empty classroom with a "DO NOT ENTER" sign posted by the door. To find that I was greeted by the cursed piano that mysteriously glows so bright in the dark room.

The light seems to be originated out of the pianist's aura. The pianist looks as though he's a silhouette, with the light highlighting his figure.

At that moment I felt this foreboding, and yet I walked closer regardless towards the pianist. My first thought was "…an old man?" but as I got closer up until I am in reaching distance to him I noticed that he's just around my age.

All of the sudden in a spur of the moment, I recall Sid's words, _"The legend says, if you play on this piano you'll get punished by the angels who protected the soul of Liberace himself, but who knows."_

Oh my god, no wonder his body illuminate in the dark, he's an _angel!_

I found an _**angel!**_

He noticed me immediately and he promptly turns around to study the intruder. He perceives my nametag and said,

"Oh it's Albarn." The pianist's voice deep and echoes like a rambunctious lightning. I was bewitched by his scarlet eyes that seemed to pin me, and my voice, to the air.

I backed away from him and he smirked showing his shark like teeth. He continues to coarner me with his eyes, draining the energy from my body. Then it hit me, he's consuming my soul! This angel is consuming my soul because I disturb him!

I backed away even further, and he turned around to focus back on the piano. Before playing, he said, "_This_ is the kind of person I am."

**Bang!**

He slams his finger to the key which project an ominous sound from the piano.

"Ow it hurts my ear." I mumbled.

He kept on playing to what seems like forever, on and on, this angel filled the dark room with this wicked tune up to the brim up- to the point where we're drowning in this melody full of madness.

He's consuming me, body and soul.

And I let him.

I don't mind this one bit.

When the piano stop playing, the world seems to fall out of its trance; time starts ticking and the world starts to spin again.

He turned around and I smile and thought, "Maybe…maybe if I can reach this angel, he'll be mine?"

How do I explain this temptation?

So I held out my hands and he did the same, and we shook our hands making a silent compromise to be each other's partner.

* * *

Any Question and comments?

For those who's not familiar with music terms, I would like to leave a footnote:

1.) _**prestissimo**_- to be played as fast as possible

2.) _**adalgio**_- A slow passage, movement, or work, especially one using adagio as the direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and The Breakfast Club and whatever else I mention here._**

**_Enjoy and thanks for reading folks!_**

* * *

**Admiration**

**Chapter 2**

It's been four years now that Soul and I became partners. In those three short years, we've become known as the "dynamic duo," walking the hall with head held high, over shadowing the rest of the Shibusen students' because we've collected all ninety-nine souls and one powerful witch of all time; Arachne.

The world is beautiful, and we are_ invincible_. Together, with the strength Soul and I have, we can conquer everything!

It was four a clock in the morning, and I'm distressed. Today's the first day of school, the day where they post the results to the seventh grade entrance exam. Soul was still asleep at this time, as expected. He's been out the last three days with Black*Star doing whatever kind of shenanigans before school starts because the fools wanted to end the summer "with a bang," whatever that meant.

"Soul, Breakfast's ready!" I placed the sunny side ups next to the toast and the salad on his plate then proceeded to place it on the kitchen table, while I walked toward Soul's room to wake him up. "Soul?"

I entered his room to find him still asleep but subconsciously hugging a naked Blair. Reflexes kicked in, and I pulled out a silver pan and Maka-chopped Soul out the apartment and had him flying out through the window. "Soul, you PERVERT!" seeing Blair and Soul like that, it agitated me even more- for a lack of better term.

* * *

Five minutes later, Soul entered back in the apartment with bruises from his fall and sat in the kitchen table to eat his breakfast. "Thanks for the food." Soul mumbled as he glances at me through his silver hair. Soul does this to see whether or not I was still pissed.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" I asked as I noticed his long face.

"Not much," he took one last bite of the toast and walk to his room to change into his uniform, "I fixed the bike yesterday, so we don't have to worry about catching the bus anymore."

"I'll wait for you outside then."

"Cool."

* * *

It didn't take Soul too long for him to get himself ready; all it took was three minutes. I got on the back of Soul's orange motorcycle after I put on the helmet and held tightly on to his back for my dear life. Soul put on his gear; his goggles, glove, and helmet. For a second, I have to admit that Soul does in fact look cool.

"Soul, can you go faster?"

He smirked playfully and motorcycle revved louder. I can feel the strong wind pulling my face to the other direction. Suddenly our surrounding seems to dematerialize into nothingness due to the speed. It grew stranger to the point where it feels like we're in another dimension; a world of our own. I miss this feeling.

"Hey, Soul, this is fun!" I yelled while Soul grinned with glee and excitement. I looked at his vigorous back with disbelief, and it occurs to me now that Soul has changed. I squeeze my arm around him and let myself leaned on to him as I thought, "How can I catch up to you if you kept on changing in a blink of an eye. Just you wait, when you see my score—"

"That's sneaky, Soul." I mumbled rather to myself.

"Huh, I can't hear you!"

"It's nothing!" I retorted, screaming with turbulent force so that he can hear me. "But Soul, can you teach me how to ride the motorcycle?"

"When I feel like it!" he yelled as he made a turn around the corner of the street, and before you know it, we've arrived in DWMA.

Soul made a quick halt right in front of the building to drop me off while he parks his bike in the parking spot Lord Death had assigned him. I walked calmly into the office to collect our new class schedule for the year and scan both quickly before Soul walked up to me to snatch it.

Turns out I had only one class I have in common with Soul's schedule; Instrumental art. I grumble something about never signing up for music to be enrolled in one in the first place…but then again, I might hear Soul play the piano again, so what's there to complain right?

Soul caught up to me and handed me a small carton of strawberry milk while I handed him his class schedule. He looks over the paper quickly, scanning the paper up and down until the schedule etched to his brain. This is the reason why Soul always had a perfect score in quizzes, because he has a photographic memory.

"Hey lets go see our exam score." I point to the direction of the list, where kids in abundance come and weep—if you fail, that is. Of course it would be a different scenario of you pass.

"…fine by me." Soul shows no restraint and follows me toward the cluster of students bundle up in disorganized circle

We made our way through the swarm of students, until we're close enough to read the list to find that I was the first name on the list, _me_! I immediately looked at Soul, who's still busy looking for his name on the prolonged catalogue.

"Maka look here, Black*Star actually made it to the top thousand!"

I immediately changed the subject, "aren't you proud of me?" a subject—in _my_ opinion, anyway—far more relevant than Black*Star making his way up to the top thousand.

Soul retorted, expressionless "Well you_ are_ the top meister in this academy, so it's expected right?"

"…." I gave Soul an irritated look, not saying anything because I'm too enraged to even talk.

Candid, I felt downright silly. If I scored that high in an exam and Soul thinks it's _not_ all that, then that just means I'm not even _**close**_ to reaching him. It almost feels like it's pointless if Soul himself doesn't consider my grade to be prodigious…

Soul of course notices my agitation almost instantaneously. He always notices the obscure message; the little things.

Soul looks me in the eye and said, "You wanted me to be amazed and shocked up by your grade?"

"….."My instant reflex was to Maka-Chop him….but, maybe it _is_ true. Maybe I do want to see Soul get all amazed and worked up about my grade.

Soul smiled and said, "Then how about this, I want to see how _you_ do on our next mission."

"What?!" I was confused, I don't know where this guy's getting at.

"You've been training with Stein right?" I nodded, and he continues "I want to see how you've improved. I want to think, _'dang this chick is good' _make me get shocked and work up."

Oh I see, Soul wanted to _test_ me!

"Then let's get our self a mission!" yes, at this point I am filled to the brim with determination and courage. But all that flame washed away once we found there's no more mission for months to come and that it's time for our separate homerooms.

* * *

_**Thirty-minutes later…**_

Not long from our departure to our own individual schedule, we meet again not long after in the Death room due to Lord Death wanting to inform us something prudent. I leap in joy once Lord Death mentions "A special mission in Dubrivnik, Croatia."

"Now Maka, Soul this kishin soul's been causing quite the ruckus for the past two weeks and I thought who better distinguish it than none other than out notorious 'dynamic duo'!'"

"Is that all, sir?"

"Oh, yeah and I would like for you two to head off to decapitate this Kishin starting tomorrow. That is all, dismissed!"

After the two exited though the room, Maka yelled what she has been restraining since her exit, "HELL YES A MISSION!" Soul just smile back at Maka, an expression to show that he shares her glee. We looked at each other, fist bump and head off to our separate classroom.

This is _it_! Time to test my power.

Tomorrow I'll show Soul.

"That'll show him." I said to myself.

The day went by too quickly, and already it was Maka's lunch period that I shared with Tsubaki and Kid. We sat by a small table in the cafeteria eating our lunch peacefully in content atmosphere until Kid said,

"Maka six a clock."

I turned to look to what she's talking about, to see Ox walking toward me. He must've been devastated when he found that he was second on that list.

"Albarn." Ox said, giving me a nod.

"Ford." I retort, with a hint of witty to my tone. We stared at each other with intense gaze between one another, and Ox decides to break the silence first.

"Congrats on being the highest score in the academy, I even—"I was pissed; it was obviously bullshit so I cut him off. Ox wanted something off of me, and I intend for him to cut to the chase because it was fucking ridiculous. He's cutting off my lunch time!

" Eat My Shorts, Ox"

"…fine, Bender I'll cut to the chase. See that girl there?" Ox pointed to a girl, below my age say about twelve maybe. She's cute, like one of those Russian dolls papa would give me for my birthdays. Her long ginger hair is put in a neat bun on either side of her head. Her hair really sticks out from this point.

"What about it?"

"She wanted Soul I heard, and she intends to get him. That's what she wanted me to tell you."

Urgently without any hesitation I promptly walk over to the girl's table and said, "You got some guts, challenging me."

She stands up to attempt to be level with me, but either way the girl's still shorter than me. "Oh don't flatter yourself, Maka-sempai, you're not even all that great if itwasn't for _Soul_. That's why, afterschool today, you solo no weapons versus me and my partner."

I have no intention on turning back and pussy out just because she's younger than me."What are you hoping to get if you win, my partner?"

"Right, because I'm a more suitable meister for Soul. It's logic!"

"In what universe?"

* * *

_**Fast forward to after school….**_

"Alright, Go!"

Stein sat there in his rolling chair, smoking something fragrant with Soul standing next to him; watching the fight in silence. It's a familiar scent and I can't put my fingers to what it's called. Cherry pie?

Yes it does smells _just_ like Soul's special cherry pie!

But, why does a cigarette smells like—

"If you run your mind somewhere else, you mind as well lose this fight Maka." She said as she swung the dagger with quick precession, which I deflect a little too late, it got me.

She made a long horizontal cut through my neck, a little deeper I'll definitely be over with. She smirked while Soul flinched, noticing the blood.

We collided, and I fell back. My goal right now is to defend, make this girl use up all her energy and use that as my advantage, then strike. I'm able to move in the speed of light due to the help of my Grigori soul.

I lunge punches to her vulnerable areas, and amplify its power with my soul's wavelength; I wasn't new to this game.

Then I noticed it, an opening!

I quickly got closer to her, which neutralized the opponent's weapon against me. I magnified my force multiple times in small concentrated places on to her elbow and torso. Such strikes are similar to a knife to the elbow.

That's gotta hurt.

She backed away, wounded while I move toward her and pulled her down, kicking her with my knee.

"And she's down!" one of the kids from the mob of students cheered, after confirming for a few minutes the red-hair girl have fainted right before my eyes. Her weapon lifted her up to his back, looked at me then made a small bowing gesture and carried her inside to the infirmary.

I looked over to Soul and gave him a thumb up, though it hurts to even stir or flinch with this beat up body of mine. Soul returned the gesture with an idiotic proud grin.

Soul approached me while the herds of students slowly disintegrate off into different directions.

"Let's go home." His tone suggests it was not a command or a question, simply a comment.

"Yeah." I replied wearily.

We walked together into the parking lot, and off we go; home.

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the afternoon. We watched National Geographic on the TV, while Soul offers to aid my bruises in comfortable silence. Soul called Lord Death to inform him that the two will not be able to make it to the 'special mission' he assigned us for tomorrow.

I was a bit disappointed, but what can I accomplish in a battle with these injuries?

I sat on the long rectangular sofa, facing the television not paying attention to the program while Soul apply antibiotic on to my bruises and cuts.

Soul wrapped gauze over my arm and said, "You were stupid, accepting something like that."

"You're angry?"

"No." Soul responded in an uninfected voice.

I looked at him for a second, then confess, laughing a little as I said it "I think it was a good decision, even though I didn't show you anything _amazing_, and I'm all beat up now."

Soul's cool and composed demeanor shift and his face contorted, eyes glowed darker consumed in anger. His hands closed into a tight fist, and he crouched forward my face. I was surprised to this enraged side of Soul I rarely witness. It's scary.

"What? Why would you think like that?" Soul demanded.

"I—it was all thanks to my Grigori soul that I won the fight, that and the fact that she's_ younger_ than me. If it weren't for that I'll surely—"I tried to find the words before I continued, "I…I just can't do anything without you, Soul."

Soul loosening his tight fist, said "No, you proved yourself wrong didn't you? You were amazing." He looked at me to see if I believed him, and then continue "It's all you, Maka. You always have this powerful energy you subconsciously carry. Not just because she's younger than you."

He continued to put multiple band-aids on to my battered face and we were forced to look at each other face-to-face.

Out of impulse, I reach my hand up to his face to cares him ever so gently to outline his features; his nose, lips, eyes, and cheekbones. I can feel Soul shiver to my touch, but he didn't complain.

"Soul, your voice is weird." It must be puberty, I thought.

"Shut up." He grumbles.

"Soul?"

"What?"

"I accepted the challenge to provoke you so that you could be angry, I wanted you to see that I'm, amazing and strong…that way I can get close to you and reach yo—"

"Then do you want to go out?"

"…what?!"

"Did I stutter? Let's start dating."

Is it just my imagination? Everything seems to look lustrous and polished; the world seems so clear, so perfect.

"Y-yes, sir!" I reply, face burning red.

"What's up with that reply? You're such a bookworm!" Soul said bursting in laughter that made my face flushed with the color similar to Soul's captivating eyes.

Looking at Soul's eyes, I was reminded of Stein's cigarette this afternoon.

"Hey since you're my boyfriend now, can you make me some of your cherry pie?"

* * *

Soul's cherry pie are da' bomb, right?

**Soul**: The best.

anyway, please leave comments if you ever feel inquisitive. Just ask away!


End file.
